


Nervous?

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: A friend of mine tried to play it with me once, He may or may not have thought I was straight, M/M, Noah's Getting Bold, Okay he did, The Nervous Game, and shy, barely, kinda smutty, remember that?, rex is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Rex are best friends. They're best friends who are more than a little competitive with each other. When Noah introduces the "Are You Nervous" Game, to an unsuspecting Rex, who will Win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! So really I’d been trying to take a short break from fanfictions, to work on some school stuff and whatnot. Oh and a book. But anyway, I got bored one night and started to watch Generator Rex. Immediately won over by my kid side I watched ‘em all. And then I read all the awesome Noex fanfics! If only there were more… still, they’re pretty good! Obviously this would be slash, and even more obviously, I don’t own Generator Rex. Sadface, I know… so read if ya like! -- Past Self

Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex~Noex

 

 _GAME_ _OVER. PLAYER ONE WINS._

The screen flickered as the words shimmered in an out of sight. The E.V.O.-curing teenager let out a triumphant cry as he jumped into the air, before turning to the blond beside him.

Said blond rolled his eyes as he waited out his friend’s antics. “You may have won _here_ , but the score in the court is _still_ Rex 0, Noah 74.”

“That’ll change soon enough!” Rex shouted in defiance, pointing a finger down at his best friend dramatically. “Just you _wait!_ ”

“Yeah… when I win again,” Noah muttered, a smirk on his face.

The brunette opened his mouth to retort, but quickly realizing that his friend was probably _more_ than right, he closed his mouth and settled for a new insult. “At least I don’t run like a girl.”

The shorter teen stood to meet his gaze, glaring daggers at his friend. “I do _not_! And I distinctly remember a few not-so-­manly cries from _you_ during Basics!”

Red splattered the Hispanic teen’s cheeks, but he managed to glower down at the blond. “Ha! You wish! I kicked your _butt_ that week and you know it!”

Noah took a step back with his mouth open wide. They’d distinctly called that a draw. The teen thought quietly for a way to _undoubtedly_ tip the scale in his favor. And then, _light bulb!_ Would it be a bit embarrassing? Sure… but hey, in a competition with his best friend, anything was fair game.

“Always dwelling in the past,” Noah began, shrugging as he rolled his eyes. “It seems to me that we need a decider game. Something that will forever tell which one of us is on top.”

The mischievous glimmer that often filled the young E.V.O.’s eyes was back with a vengeance as a smirk graced his lips. “Name it.”

The blond opened his mouth, with a finger raised in declaration, but closed it a second later, shaking his head softly. “Nah, nevermind. It’d be too unfair. You wouldn’t have a chance.”

Before Noah could even pat himself on the back, Rex was up in arms, pushing the teen against the wall with a determined look in his eyes. Noah struggled to keep blush from his face. “What _ever_ it is. No matter _how_ crazy, I _will_ win. Nerve of steel here buddy. Literally!”

The blue-eyed teen rolled his eyes at the pun, but he explains. “Well the game I’m talking about… takes _real_ nerves. You have to be one hundred percent sure of yourself. And be _completely_ ready for _anything_.”

“Done and done,” Rex replied with a cocky smile. “How do you play? Or more to the point, how do I beat you?”

“Simple really,” The blond said smirking. “Just don’t get nervous.”

The E.V.O. furrowed his brows at the new development. “What do you mean?”

“Well, there are two parts; we could start now, but that means you get the harder role,” His friend explained with a sly grin.

“I like a challenge,” Rex answered instantly, but he was starting to worry. The smirk on his friend’s face was extremely telling. And if it spoke the truth, he was in for something _serious_.

Noah grinned. Rex was way to easy to play sometimes, and _boy_ was Noah going to play. He stood tall on the tips of his and leaned in close, eye-to-eye. “So then Rex… are you nervous _?_ ”

Rex’s breath hitched as their noses brushed ever so slightly. But he squinted his eyes with resolve. “Not in the slightest.”

The E.V.O. gulped as his friend held him at arms length, a smirk on his face. The blond pushed him slowly across the room, his hips swaying from side to side. Rex shook his head lightly as his calves hit the foot of his bed.

“Nervous now?” Noah asked, his eyes half-lidded.

The brunette swallows as quietly as possible, hoping that his nanites’ buzzing isn’t _actually_ audible. “No,” He answered finally.

Noah pressed against his friend’s chest until suddenly the machine-making E.V.O. is down on the bed, with his friend standing over him. But the human teen wasn’t done. Climbing up, with one knee on either side of his unsuspecting friend, he pushed the teen back until he was safely on the bed, and Rex’s legs just barely jutted out into the open air.

Again, the blond asked, “Nervous yet?”

The tanned teen blanched, but managed a quiet, “…N-nuh uhh…”

Noah looked down through his bangs, placing a finger on his friend’s lips. Trailing the digit over the tanned chin, Noah smirked as it made it’s way down the t-shirt covered chest and onto the firm stomach.

“How about _now_?” He muttered, dragging the finger across the now shivering abdomen.

“N-nooo…” Rex persisted, stifling a giggle. His eyes stayed glued to his friend’s finger as it made its ticklish journey.

The pale appendage moved to the black waistline of the E.V.O.’s pants, but moved no farther. He pouted lightly, before a new smirk replaced it on his lips.

Down below, reddish-brown orbs broke their gaze and looked into the blue eyes above them, whose stare could only be called _seductive_. Noah leaned, careful not to break eye contact as he titled his head to avoid his friend’s nose. Soon, only a thin veil of air separated their lips.

“Rex.” The blonde’s breath felt warm against his lips. “Nervous?”

The tanned teen gulped, sweat pouring from his brown and a dark blush staining his tanned skin, but again he wouldn’t relent. “N-not at all…” He whispered.

Noah smiled, his blue eyes shimmering with hope. No one, not even _Rex_ was _this_ competitive. It had to be…

“Okay then,” He breathed, his hair tickling the sides of his friend’s face.

Rex closed his eyes. He could feel the light tingle as the soft lips ghosted over his own. It was enough to drive him insane. The pressure was so light, sent sparks shooting into him, but carried no substance. What was he waiting for!?

“ _Nervous?_ ” Noah murmured, the short work causing his lips to vibrate softly.

The brunette groaned inwardly. His pride screamed for a ‘no,’ but the light-headedness he felt pushed for a _different_ answer. A barely audible, “… _Yes_ …” echoed in response.

Grinning, the ping-pong wiz moved to pull back, his resolve lost, but before he could, a gloved hand closed around his collar and jerked him back down. Their lips crushed against one another in a flurry of fireworks.

Noah, having just come out of the fog, straightened up slowly, his hand on his swollen lips. He sat, unmoving atop the E.V.O., frozen in shock.

Leaning up with a small grin, Rex whispered in the blonde’s ear. “What about you? Are ya… _nervous?”_

Noah pulled back to a huge smirk and grinned. “Not anymore.”

His hands tangled in the dark brown hair as his lips found themselves occupied for a second time.


End file.
